A system for providing multimedia content between a plurality of user terminals is set forth in U.S. Publication No. 2009/0313553 (“the '553 application”). The '553 application discloses that a first multimedia presentation on a first user terminal is selected by a first user. Data corresponding to the first multimedia presentation is then transmitted to a second user terminal. Data is received corresponding to a second multimedia presentation from the second user terminal by the first user terminal. The first multimedia presentation or the second multimedia presentation is then displayed on the first user terminal and the second user terminal based on, respectively, a first profile of the first user terminal and a second profile of the second user terminal.